


"I love you so much" Kaname X Aidou

by Moon_AM



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_AM/pseuds/Moon_AM
Summary: A fanfiction transferred and improved from my wattpad account. Smut and lemon at the end most likely.





	1. Chapter 1

Aidou POV:  
 _Oh Kaname. If only I could tell you how lucky I feel to be here with you today... and every day._

I watched as Kaname got almost as many chocolates as I had.  
 _He's so perfect._  
 _Why isn't life easier?_

I thought as I stared at him in the moon light. As usual.

Truth be told... Girls didn't interest me. It was just a bite and go. But kaname really grabbed my attention... and I had no idea why. Until when I was a bit smaller and kissed a guy.   
_God... it really sucks when you can't tell anyone or they'll freak...or worse... public rejection._

Kaname smiled at yuki cross... little giddy brat. She blushed and my blood boiled at the sight. I stormed past the screaming girls and ran back to the dorm. I shut myself in the room and slid down the dorm door.  
 _Feelings suck._ _.. but they suck even more when there for the same sex._

_KANAME~_

" Thank you Yuki." I smiled at her. She blushed a bit.

" You are very welcome Kaname-sama." She scurried away as I took into note Aidou had left.   
_Hmm... what's gotten into him lately?_  
 _First it was the pictures..._

I recalled the pictures of me Atsuki had discovered in his drawer one day while searching for his ring Aido had borrowed just last week.  
 _Then it was the song..._

I heard him and Ruka practicing an

"I love Kaname-sama" song one night when I took a break from class...  
 _And now he's disappearing on St. Xocalates day too?_  
 _How strange...._


	2. Aidou bakes Chocolates for Kaname~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He bakes, yay. The new and improved Aidou!

Oh...I want to tell Kaname-sama so much! But how?.... I pondered. Then a candle was lit.

" Hey! Its St. Xchocalates day right?" I beamed. " I'll make him chocolate!" I jumped into the kitchen. Thank god no ones here to see me... I began searching the books in the kitchen for a recipe.

\----1 hour later----

Well... we may need a good stove cleaning but... at least I did it! Two had exploded in the oven and only one came out right. " Now for the note!"

I grabbed a pen and some of Atsukis special paper, witch had roses on it. He never used it though.

Dear Kaname-sama...

I wrote:

_"Roses are red,_

_violets are blue,_

_you are handsome, And I really like you._

_Happy St. Xchocalates day._

_Love: Your secret admirer"_


End file.
